


天宁节

by Tiddler



Series: 龙德宫往事 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 强制爱, 捆绑, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform, 软禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 做朕的小猫吧！本篇又名《不是吧，我儿子真的黑化了？》
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Series: 龙德宫往事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. （一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许他原本就期待着一场惩罚吧。

“喵呜~”  
太上皇被一声猫叫唤醒，睁开眼便看见小狸高高站立在自己的锦被上。  
他轻轻抚过小猫咪柔软的脊背，像是对猫儿说，又像是自言自语：“爹爹现在越来越懒，连小狸都看不下去了。”  
太上皇梳头时，小狸便直着前腿蹲坐在镜台旁，圆圆的蓝眼睛一个劲儿盯着瞧。  
太上皇笑问猫儿：“爹爹好看么？”  
小狸“喵喵”的叫了两声，仿佛是在回应。  
这时从身后传来一声大呼：“狸主子，原来你在这！”  
众人一齐循声望去，只见五子直愣愣的站在殿中的空地上，眼睛注目着阿狸的方向。  
太上皇蓦然回首的灼灼晨晖更令五子再一次呆住。  
环列周遭的宫女、内侍们见这个小太监就这么大大咧咧的闯进来，到了太上皇跟前也只发呆不行礼，霎时间也惊讶的呆了。  
五子突然反应过来，跪下请罪道：“太上恕罪，小奴没看住狸主子，一时着急，冲撞太上了。”  
不知为何，太上皇总觉得五子憨傻可爱，对他的失礼并不怪罪，软言道：“小狸调皮起来连我都叫不住它，也是难为你。”  
在太上皇的温柔语境中，五子不禁笑了起来，露出两个酒窝来。  
  
早膳过后，太上皇抱着阿狸在园中散步。行至某处，一直乖乖憩在太上皇臂窝里的猫儿突然跃出了太上皇的怀抱，又飞快的窜进了旁边的一个洞门。  
“小狸，你去哪儿？”太上皇呼唤着，快步追了进去。  
一直追到一处假山，小狸才终于停住了，蹲在石头上。太上皇走过去把它抱下来，轻声呵责：“真顽皮，爹爹小时候都没你好动。”  
这时候，却听见假山另一边有人说话的声音，言及“真定”云云。  
真定府是河北重镇，这是他十分清楚的。——莫不是又有什么军情？太上皇心下一惊，不由得警觉起来。  
正欲前去问话，身边一个平日里沉默寡言的老宦官拦住了他：“太上，这事您就别管了。”  
“如此生死攸关的大事，也不许我知晓一二吗？”太上皇关心则乱，并没有听老宦官的劝告，几个迈步来到假山后，原来是三个打扫园子的内侍正在聊天。  
那三名内侍见太上皇突然脚步匆匆的出现，也吓了一跳， 连忙收声请安。  
“你们刚才说真定怎么了？”太上皇直截了当的问道。  
三人面面相觑，低头道：“不敢乱奏。”  
太上皇道：“从实说来便是。”见那三人仍犹豫着不肯说，厉声道：“你们从实说来，重重有赏。执意不报，我便让你们扫一辈子地。”又缓了缓语气：“若真有大事，就算是官家，也不会瞒我的。你们现在说了又何妨？”  
磨蹭了好一会，其中一个终于开口：“……金人犯两河，真定已被斡离不攻下。”  
另有一个补充道：“太原也在前些日子丢了，听说粘罕和二太子军已然会师，谋……谋再南来。”  
又三言两语的说了些战况，太上皇沉吟道：“真定失守，金人必寇京阙，太原既陷，勤王军恐受阻碍，东都危在旦夕矣！”  
一时间，在场众人都面色煞白。  
  
自从答应皇帝不再干预朝政，太上皇便不曾有一语涉及军国之事。只是今天听闻的这些消息，实在让他忧虑不已，辗转反侧。  
他没办法放心，最终还是决定给皇帝写一道札子，提出一些建议。他尽可能的让言辞看起来谦恭委婉，又想着这些日子自己对皇帝也算殷勤顺意，皇帝说不定能看些情面。  
他虽如此想，但札子递出去之后，他心中不免有几分忐忑，以至于连续几日难以安寝。只是他并没有收到皇帝的回音，距离皇帝上次出现在龙德宫，也已经过去了半个多月。  
就在他以为这道札子也和从前那些一样不过石沉大海之时，皇帝突然在一个早膳过后的清晨驾临了。  
太上皇不敢怠慢，甚至破例来到殿外迎接。  
只见皇帝又是一副面无表情的样子，他知道皇帝凡是如此，大抵总是心情不善。  
皇帝见太上皇已经来到跟前，看了他两眼，并未施礼，却道：“去洗个澡，换身衣服。一会到殿前来。”  
太上皇一时有些纳闷，低声回道：“衣服是早上刚换的。”  
皇帝语气不容拒绝：“让你去便去。”  
太上皇自知没有反驳的权力，应诺退去。  
却不由得在心中猜疑，明明昨夜刚洗过，身上应该是干净的啊。还是皇帝不喜欢他今天的打扮？他身上是惯常穿着的销金紫道袍，莫非皇帝觉得太过奢华？  
一路上思绪纷呈，好教人烦恼。  
  
太上皇依皇帝的吩咐沐浴更衣。细致的将浑身上下都清洗了一遍后，他换了件更简单素净的便服，又想到皇帝似乎不喜他御冠，于是只别了根挽发的蛇形檀木簪子。  
如此，全然一副不显示身份的燕居模样。  
步行至壶春殿前，太上皇不禁被眼前的情景唬了一跳。只见阶下宫人、内侍乌压压跪伏了一地，两旁则各站了一排带甲持兵的侍卫。  
庭中鸦雀无声。  
这架势把太上皇也震慑住了。  
殿前的廊庑下摆了两张椅子，皇帝自坐了一张，太上皇知道另一张是留给自己的，小心翼翼的在皇帝身边坐下，微微侧身向皇帝道了句：“官家，我好了。”  
太上皇身上散发着澡豆和面脂的清香，皇帝对着他从头到脚打量了一番，嘴角带起一抹似有若无的笑意。  
当众被儿子这样玩味的观赏，实在叫他有些难为情。赶紧坐正了，低头躲避皇帝的目光。  
不过看皇帝的脸色，应该是对他装束感到满意，不由略得松了口气。  
他做了二十多年皇帝，没想到竟还有一天要回到这种仰人鼻息的生活。  
皇帝重新转过头对着阶下，道：“既然太上也到了，那便宣旨吧。”  
侍立一旁的张都知将手中的黄卷打开，高声道：“邓文诰，王仍，张见道，接旨——！”  
陆续有三名内侍战战兢兢的从队伍中出来，复在阶前跪下。  
——正是太上皇那日在别苑中遇见的三人！  
他在札子中未曾语及此事，此刻的圣旨却直接准确无误的将那三人的姓名点了出来。  
所以，也就是说，其实他一直处在皇帝的监视之中……  
张都知对着三人宣读道：“尔等违逆君令，罔顾法度，密行谍语，离间两宫，包藏不浅，为祸滋大。着，即刻拘入开封府狱，听候裁办！”  
阶下的请罪求饶声将太上皇从惊骇的思绪中拉了回来，对皇帝求情道：“官家，这件事不能全怪他们，是我逼他们说的……”  
“别急，”皇帝冷着脸打断了太上皇的话语：“一会就轮到你了。”  
太上皇不再吭声。  
几名侍卫带着枷锁将三人拷押了下去，哀嚎声渐行渐远。  
皇帝宣谕：“朕希望你们引以为戒，如再有心怀诡计，妄意传播边防消息者，朕绝不轻饶。”  
阶下众人皆叩首唯唯称是。  
“走吧，爹爹。”皇帝从座椅上站了起来：“儿子跟您商议一些要事。”说完，像个孝顺儿子一样，伸出了一只手来搀扶他。  
太上皇有些不详的预感，但也只能在众目睽睽之下把手搭了上去，起身和皇帝一同步入殿中。  
  
跨入殿中，皇帝神情骤然冰冷，甩开了扶住太上皇的手。他背手独自向前迈了几步停下来，默然不语。  
有些晦暗的壶春殿空空荡荡，寂静的让太上皇仿佛感觉能听见自己越来越快的心跳。  
“爹爹不是很关心前线吗？”不知过去多久，皇帝突然开口，“那我干脆再告诉您一些最新的消息。”  
原本失神中的太上皇抬起了头，望向皇帝瘦削的背影，只听见皇帝沉声道：“金人连下数城，恐怕不日就要渡河了。”  
“你说什么？”听闻这个消息，万分震惧中的太上皇没顾上考虑皇帝此刻的盛怒，疾言道：“我早就提醒过你，金人一定会卷土重来的。为什么不早做准备？”  
皇帝倏然转身，冷笑道：“既然你如此英明神武，算无遗策，当初为什么又要我来做这个官家？！”  
太上皇瞪大了眼睛，无言以对。  
皇帝抓起他的一只手臂，用力把人拽到跟前，眼中露出了少见的阴鸷狠厉，冷冷道：“朕也提醒过你。”  
再温顺的龙，也是有逆鳞的。  
胳膊被捏的生疼，太上皇第一次见到这样的皇帝，咫尺之间不由得心生畏惧，他知道自己犯了忌讳，下意识的低声求饶：“官家，我错了……”  
皇帝把拽住他的手往前一送，放开了他，又换了种暧昧不明的语气：“知道错了，那就进来受罚。”  
太上皇被推得后退了两步，再抬眸时皇帝已然径自走入内殿，他犹豫片刻，趋步跟了上去。  
  
皇帝意态随意的坐在一张椅子上，见太上皇也进来，漠然开口：“到床上去，自己把衣服脱了。”  
这话说得极轻巧，像是皇帝临幸妃子，又像是恩客狎戏妓女。  
太上皇有些不可置信的望向皇帝。  
皇帝似笑非笑：“朕都宠幸过你多少次了，还没学会怎么侍寝吗？难道每次都要朕亲自动手？”  
“你……你怎么能这样对爹爹说话？”在此之前皇帝至少对他还有些表面的尊敬，不管什么原因，他都实在难以接受皇帝对他如此轻蔑的态度。  
“爹爹？”皇帝又站了起来，迫近了几步，冷笑了一声，“全天下有我们这样的父子吗？”说着，直接把人拽了过来，甩到床上，大喝道：“脱！”  
太上皇被吓得愣了一愣，挣扎着从床上坐起来，不敢再有迟疑，颤抖着双手开始解自己的衣带，眼泪又止不住的一颗颗往下落。  
“全部脱光，一件不许剩。”皇帝补充道。  
太上皇在皇帝的注视之下，将自己身上的衣物一件件褪去。  
只听见皇帝又开口说：“朕不妨再告诉你一件事，你的好相公，蔡元长，死了。——连带着蔡家兄弟，也被朕用‘非常之法’诛杀了。还有你的那些‘股肱’，朕一个都没给你留。  
“乱臣贼子，人人得而诛之。朕不过是顺应民心。你应该庆幸自己还能安安稳稳的做太上皇，而不是跟他们一个下场。”  
太上皇低着头，自始至终没有说一句话。他只是无声的流着泪，并遵照皇帝的吩咐，全部脱光，什么都不剩下。  
皇帝沉默了一会，最后走到床边，垂眸看着一丝不挂的父亲。这具漂亮的身体早已不再神秘，甚至毫无保留的对他敞开，听凭他任性的亵渎。  
可是自己真的拥有了吗？不会再失去吗？  
皇帝把手掌置于太上皇的头顶，向后稍稍用力，令他仰头望向自己。  
太上皇闭上了眼睛，挂着泪水的脸蛋红扑扑的，抿紧的双唇有些许颤抖。  
“看着朕！”皇帝命令道。  
太上皇睁开双目，眼眶盛满了水，睫羽湿答答的，怆然的看着皇帝。  
“你恨朕吗？”皇帝说。  
失去权力，失去自由，甚至失去尊严，恨吗？  
太上皇被皇帝的手掌按着，但还是尽力的摇头。  
皇帝眼眸猩红，“可是朕恨你。”  
太上皇目光黯淡下去，仿佛认命一般，又重新闭上了双眼。  
他知道他必须要为他在皇帝内心深处种下的怨恨种子付出代价。  
可是皇帝如此疯狂的原因，又岂止是因为恨？  
皇帝将他推倒在床上，又猛的将一旁的帘钩拽了下来，抓过太上皇的双腕，用钩子上连着的细绳紧紧的缠绕了几圈，最后牢牢固定在床头。  
桎梏他，束缚他，让他再也不能逃跑。  
皇帝将太上皇双腿掰开对折，自己连外袍也未除，只是撩起下摆，微微解开系带，便没有任何前戏的直接闯入禁地。  
侵犯他，凌虐他，让他再也不敢反抗。  
前所未有的剧痛让太上皇不能自控的挣扎起来，床帐上的珠帘哗哗作响。  
但除了让捆绑着他双手的五彩丝绳越勒越紧、越陷越深之外，没有任何作用。  
他这才知道，曾经以为的“粗鲁”，不过是微风细雨。  
皇帝额头上青筋暴起，目露寒光，忽然伸出一只手狠狠扼住了太上皇的脖子。  
“你信不信就算朕杀了你，天下之人也只会在心里称颂朕大义灭亲！”  
一边是被自己亲生儿子扼到渐渐不能呼吸的咽喉，一边是身下来自年轻帝王的残暴鞭笞。太上皇目不能视，耳不能闻，口不能言，只能体验到异常清晰的痛苦触觉，最后汇聚成一种扭曲颠倒的离奇快感。  
他脑海中甚至冒出一个怪异的念头，难道他不曾预料这一切吗？还是他原本就期待着一场惩罚。  
在幽暗的地狱中时间仿佛没有尽头，直到他突然感到一束炙热的白光将自己从头到尾劈开。  
然后仅有的触觉也消失了。  
惟余茫茫的虚无。  
他竟然就这样释放了出来。  
第一次面对太上皇如此激烈的涌泄，皇帝下意识的向后躲闪，两人的身体也随之分离；尽管如此，脸上还是被喷射到了几滴。  
“贱人！”皇帝怒不可遏的骂了一句。  
皇帝下床从桌上的水壶里倒出些已经冷却的开水洗了一把脸，这似乎让他冷静了一些。  
再回头发现太上皇闭着眼睛，躺在床上一动不动，皇帝不由得心里一慌：  
“爹爹！”  
他急忙回到床边，伸手测了一下太上皇的鼻息。  
还好……  
皇帝刚缓了口气，但很快又开始怒火中烧。他去到桌边端过水壶，将壶里剩下的凉水泼到太上皇脸上。  
太上皇在一阵咳嗽中醒转过来，被淋湿的面目让他看上去有种动人的凄楚。  
“风流成性、儿女成群的道君皇帝这就不行了？还是说你只顾自己快活，心里完全没有朕。”  
说罢，皇帝忽又意味不明的冷冷一笑，“只可惜你不能怀孕，不然真想让你给朕生个孩子。”  
原本双目微闭、气息奄然的太上皇，突然睁大了双眼，眼神空洞的望着床梁，呼喊了一句：“我可以！”  
皇帝一时有些疑惑：“可以什么？”  
似乎被那声呼喊耗尽了力气，太上皇的声音又微弱起来，喃喃回道：“我可以让官家快活，我可以给官家生孩子……”  
见他神志不清的样子，皇帝不由得生出些不忍；但这同时又让他重新燥热起来。  
欲望最终战胜了那一丝恻隐之心，皇帝再次回到床上，哑着嗓子道：“那朕便让你生！”  
……  
不知宣泄了多少次，两个人才终于都冷静下来。  
皇帝替他解开绳索，说：“以后你最好离你那些佳丽远一点，朕可不想再要更多的弟弟。”  
见太上皇偏头仰卧着没有任何反应，又作色道：“没听见朕在跟你说话吗？”  
太上皇略微回过些神智，说了句：“知道了。”  
其实自从两人有了第一次肌肤之亲，他就没再召幸过任何后妃和宫人。  
皇帝沉默着整理好衣服，套上鞋子就要离开；这时太上皇想起了什么，似乎突然一下子清醒了过来。  
他迅速从床上爬起，双手拉住皇帝，声泪俱下的哀求道：“官家……陛下，你听我一句劝，我们走好不好。我愿与陛下一同出幸，我发誓绝不离陛下左右。东都无险，守不住的，最后我们全部都会完蛋……陛下，我求求你了，你让我做什么都可以……”  
见到他这个举动，皇帝原本已经缓和的神色又变得冷酷起来。  
一手攥住他两只手腕，一手再次捏住他的脖颈，皇帝厉声言道：“你以为朕跟你一样，每天只想着怎么逃跑吗？朕偏不。”  
说着又加重了些手上的力气：“朕最后一次警告你，如果你还想做这个太上皇帝，如果你不想有更多人和蔡氏兄弟一样，你最好在龙德宫里好好修你的道，余事别再过问。”  
窒息的感觉让他无法思考，只有本能的恐惧。他痛苦的仰着头，从喉咙里挤出一句：  
“我知道了……”  
皇帝着力一推，松开了对他的钳制。  
然后头也不回的走出了壶春殿。  
  
出了殿门，皇帝发现众侍从仍旧跪在殿前，皱着眉头问：“这些人还在这做什么？”  
张都知：“官家没让起，都不敢动呢。”  
皇帝淡淡说了一句：“都起来吧。”说完径直从台阶正中走下去，张都知和侍卫们紧随其后。  
待皇帝走远，众人才敢起身，各归各位。  
皇帝行至宫门近处，忽在道旁看见一位俏丽少女。那少女见着皇帝，急忙上前跪拜，俯首道：“奴婢给官家请安。”  
皇帝对这女子有点印象，记得她好像姓阎，是太上皇这两年最为宠爱的嫔御之一。  
冷冷看了她一眼，皇帝没有任何应答，直接走了过去。


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那以后……你就乖乖做朕的小猫吧。

太上皇伏倒在床上，过了好一会才缓过来，彼时皇帝早已不见了踪影。

忽然传来一声弱弱的“喵呜”。

太上皇支撑着床沿坐起来，对着声音的方向唤了一句：“小狸，是你么？”

只见一只小白猫从橱柜上的一个花瓶后面钻出来，又灵巧的跳到地上，最后爬上了床。

太上皇抱住它，心道：原来小狸躲在角落里目睹了刚才发生的一切么？

小狸舔了舔太上皇腕上的勒痕。

太上皇轻抚着它，柔声安慰：“小狸别怕，爹爹没事。”

小狸难过的“喵喵”叫了两声。

太上皇放开它，从散落在一边的凌乱衣物中拉过来一件，将自己身子擦了擦。又光着脚下了床，打开衣橱，随手拿了件白凉衫披上，缓缓走出了大殿。

经过早上的事，龙德宫的众人都变得格外收敛和拘谨，气氛显得压抑又沉闷。

他们不清楚皇帝和太上皇在殿中“商议”了什么，先是皇帝一脸阴郁的离开，随后又看见太上皇一袭单薄的白衣，散发跣足，神情恍惚的走出来，看着十分诡异，便也不敢去拦他。

太上皇在龙德宫的高墙中漫无目的的走着，脚边跟着一只白色的小猫。

戌月末的中原，天气已经有些冷。

但他此刻好像感觉不到寒冷，也感觉不到疼痛。

直到一阵狂风把几片枯枝叶吹到他脸上，他忽然意识到，秋已经很深了。

凛冬将至。

“狸主子，狸主子，你又去哪儿了呀？”五子四处寻觅，终于在湖边发现了寸步不离跟着太上皇的猫咪小狸，随即也寸步不离的跟了上去。

不知过了多久，天淅沥沥的下起雨来。

五子脱下外袍挡雨，一半遮自己，一半遮小狸。他也很想帮太上皇遮一遮，只可惜他没有太上皇个子高，只能眼看着他整个身子渐渐被秋雨湿透。

“太上，雨越来越大了，咱们回去吧！”

但太上皇好似听不见五子的话，依旧茫茫然然的走着。

直到他倏然倒下。

五子上前抱住他，“太上！太上！”

这天夜里，雨下的很大。

太上皇高烧不退。

他记不清自己已经多久没患过那么严重的风寒了，只觉得头似千钧般沉重，身子如坠冰窖。

迷迷糊糊中他突然想到，既然皇帝派了人监视他，那他生病的事皇帝也总会知道的吧。

他还是想找到一些证明，——他这一生的第一个孩子，并不是真的那么恨他。

可是，直到他三天后痊愈，皇帝也未曾出现。

太上皇的病说是好了，也像是没好。

自那日以后，他彻底变得懒了。头发也不肯束，只挑着白衣服穿，镇日不是卧床不起，就是坐着发呆。

某天的昼寝，他在一阵女孩子的呜咽中醒来。

只见阎婕妤正趴在床边哭得梨花带雨。

太上从床上起来，坐靠在床头，“我又没死，哭什么？”

“太上这个样子，妾看着难受。”

“我自己都不难受，你难受什么？”

阎婕妤擦了擦眼泪，似乎想起什么： “官家他到底怎么了，妾总觉得官家像变了一个人，变得好可怕。”

太上皇道：“别胡说，官家好好的。”

阎婕妤忽然握住太上皇的手，凑近了悄声询问：“太上，官家是不是对你做了什么，他是不是欺负你了。”

太上皇急忙捂住她的嘴巴：“我让你别胡说！”说着，警觉的看了看周围，还好内殿里并没有其他人，又道：“官家对我很好，别瞎想。”

阎婕妤不再说什么，只是又娇软的靠在了太上皇的身上。

太上皇不忍心拒绝她，便也轻轻的环住了她的肩，微微叹了口气。

玄关处的帘幕晃动了一下。

帘外有人！

太上皇猛的将怀中美人推开。

“太上？”

“我累了，你下去吧。还有，你怎么不待召见便进来，也太没规矩了。”

“太上你怎么了？”

“我让你下去。”

阎婕妤忽然觉得，仿佛变了个人的，不止是官家。

就在一天后，太上皇正独自坐在内殿失神。小狸突然窜了出来，跳到他怀里，蹭了蹭他。

他双手抚着猫儿，脸上浅浅的露出了一丝久违的温柔笑意，小狸也卖萌似的“喵喵”叫唤几声。

就在这时，他感觉到了一道阴冷的目光。

他身子一噤，松开了手。

小狸也飞快的从太上皇身上跳下来，躲到椅子后面。

皇帝走进来，太上皇仍旧呆呆坐着。

皇帝走到太上皇面前，向他伸出手。就将要触碰到他的时候，忽然听见一声“喵!”

皇帝下意识停住了动作。低头只见小狸露出半颗脑袋，用一双蓝眼睛直溜溜的盯着他。

皇帝没有理会它，直接把太上皇抱起来，走向床边。小狸突然又跳上了床，站在被子上防备的“喵嗷”两声，努力的对着皇帝露出自己小巧的獠牙。

皇帝怒道：“来人！”

进来一个小黄门，恰好是五子。

皇帝道：“把这个畜生给我弄出去！”

五子赶紧过来抱起小狸出去，小狸叫的撕心裂肺，“呜啊呜啊”的甚似小孩子的哭声，但终究渐渐消失不闻。

皇帝将太上皇抛到床上。

太上皇兀自发了会怔，然后坐起身来开始解自己的衣带。

皇帝握住他的手，制止了他的动作。

“朕来。”

皇帝在床上坐下，仿佛小孩子拆礼物一般，慢慢将太上皇身体的遮蔽一点点的去除。然后仍旧是穿戴整齐的将干干净净的太上皇抱在怀里。

每次行事的时候，皇帝总是爱把他剥个精光，供人一览无遗，但却很少暴露自己。

他至今不曾完整的见过皇帝的身体。

一直神情呆滞的太上皇，晦暗的双眸中突然出现了点点光亮。

他想到了什么，试着把手伸向皇帝的腰带。

“别碰朕！”

“当初官家说，想看看自己是怎么生出来的，我也想看看我的孩儿如今长成什么样了。”

“你没这个资格。”直白而无情。

他想收回手，却又被皇帝抓住。他并不算很瘦，独独一双手生得纤细修长。

似柔荑，若青葱。

能写字，能画画，可弹琴，可弈棋，会调香，会烹茶。

将天水一朝的风雅清和尽数融化于十指之间。

成就他一生，也误了他一生。

让人爱极也恨极。

皇帝执起那只手，在手背上温柔的深深一吻。

但很快又用力的拽着那只手翻转他的身子，同时拉过另一只手，使他的两只胳膊折在背后。

然后不知从哪里取出一卷红绳，将他牢牢绑缚了起来。

皇帝剥了一个小蜜橘，令他含在口中。

“今天朕想玩的久一点，在朕尽兴之前，不许咬破。要是你最后不能把这个橘子完整的吐出来，朕就让你把桌上一整盘橘子都‘吃’下去。”

最后又抽出一条长长的绣帕，蒙上了他的眼睛。

那就做个无知无觉的玩物吧……

如果这是官家所愿的话。

太上皇悠悠醒转之时，身上被加诸的各种道具已经被尽数卸下。

除了……

“好好将朕的雨露留在肚子里，给朕诞育龙嗣吧！”——他依稀记得在自己昏死过去之前，皇帝是这么说的。

还真是令人难堪的恶趣味啊……

他虽这么想，脑子里却还有另一种念头：皇帝似乎对这件事颇有执念，若是如此便能使皇帝心有所宽解，他倒是不介意真给他生个孩子。

可他一个男子，又怎么受孕呢？

他不由得苦笑。

不知自己昏睡了多久，估计着此刻皇帝已经离去；身上无处不在的酸痛和黏腻使他难受不已，他挣扎着起身，将中衣披上，用被子盖住下身，唤了一名内侍进来。

“去备一桶热水，我要沐浴。”

却见那内侍眼神古怪又狐疑的不停偷瞄自己，他这才想起什么，连忙拢了拢衣领，一时低头脸红起来。

内侍又瞧了会，方才恋恋不舍的应诺离去。

稍时，便有侍从抬了浴桶进来。

太上皇又道：“都出去，我不用人伺候。”

“太上沐浴，怎么能没个人伺候呢？”

——皇帝竟然还没走！

皇帝从门外进来，在一旁的太师椅上坐下，又道：“进来吧。”

只见阎婕妤低头叉手，战战兢兢的走了进来。

皇帝吩咐道：“阎氏留下，其他人出去。”

皇帝端了杯茶，故意做出一副好整以暇的模样，“阎娘子，就由你来伺候太上沐浴吧。”

阎婕妤低声道了句：“是”，说罢，又怯怯的走到床边。

太上皇见状，惊慌的抓紧了被子，连声道：“不用了，我自己就行。”

皇帝笑道：“让自己的宠嫔伺候沐浴，有什么好难为情的？还是说，”他又换了种冷峻的语气：“阎娘子平日有什么伺候不周的地方，如果是这样的话，那朕可要好好处置一番了。”

阎婕妤噙着泪水，哽咽着唤了声：“太上……”

太上皇回望她，眼中满是悲愤，最终松开了抓住被子的手。

皇帝看着他二人仿佛一对苦命鸳鸯的模样，气不打一处来；眼见着阎婕妤向太上皇伸出纤纤玉手，就要把被子揭开，猛的喊了句：“住手！”

阎婕妤立马停下了动作。

“滚出去！”皇帝又说。

她先前便在龙德宫中听说了些风言风语，起初还不敢相信，如今看来多半是真的了。

震惊之余，阎婕妤不敢有所流连，迅速埋着头撤离了这个修罗场。

面对已经从座椅上起来，越走越近的皇帝，太上皇缓缓抬眸，宛转道了句：“谢官家开恩。”

皇帝在床边坐下来，冷着脸说了句：“朕只是不想别人看你身子。”说完，一把掀开了他盖着下身的锦衾。

经受过蹂躏的身体满目狼藉，各种羞耻的伤痕纵横在说不清道不明的污渍之中，有种触目惊心的绮靡。

很快，他又被按着俯身卧倒在床上；这样的姿势很方便身后的幽秘之所供人检视。

皇帝将手探到入口处，摸到了一个硬物，“可惜又不能真的怀孕。”语气中似乎满是遗憾，然后直接将那个菱形的水晶塞子拔了出来。

“啊——！”太上皇疼的一声大叫，然后感觉到一股粘稠的液体沿着大腿根部流淌下来。

此时皇帝却没了动静，他眼看着那股缓缓流出的浊液红白相混，先是白多红少，慢慢变成白少红多……

正咬着牙忍痛的太上皇忽然听见皇帝说：“出血了……爹爹！怎么办啊！”言语中尽是惶恐。

“啊？”太上皇皱着眉头，声音有些虚弱：“我说怎么那么疼……”回头见皇帝一副六神无主的样子，又说：“我宫里备有些龙骨散，是外伤出血的方子，你去让他们取来。”他痛苦的喘着大气，但还是尽量让自己语气显得镇定。

“好，好，我，我马上去……”听见有办法，皇帝连忙起身出去。

不一会回来，只坐在床头失神。

太上皇见儿子吓得脸色煞白，想着活跃下气氛，玩笑道：“怎么办，孩子没了……”

皇帝此时哪来还笑的出来，喃喃自语道：“当年我亲眼看着我娘娘的血一直流到地上，然后她就……”

自己已经没了娘，要再没了爹，那不是成孤儿了？

太上皇没想到他联想到此事，握住他的手，柔声安慰：“傻孩子，爹爹又不是真的流产，一点小伤要不了命的。”

此时内侍取了药过来，按照皇帝的吩咐只送到帘外。皇帝自去把药拿进来，又见太上皇身上污浊，想起沐浴之事，道：“出了血不能浸洗，我给爹爹擦擦身子吧。”

太上皇“嗯”了一声。

皇帝小心给他擦洗干净，又给他上好药。血算是止住了，皇帝又问：“那别的伤，有药么？”

太上皇道：“我自己会处理的，官家不必操心了。”

皇帝紧张的神经终于缓和下来；但一时间又觉得心情复杂，颇不畅快。他又冷下脸来，换了种严厉的语气：“以后还敢不敢对朕阳奉阴违了？”

太上皇低头轻嗔道：“官家恁的狠心。”

“谁让你总是那么不听话，非要朕教训你。”皇帝伸出手把他脸端起来，“朕只是想让你明白，你是朕一个人的。”

太上皇对着皇帝眨了眨大眼睛，无辜中带点委屈，“官家如今是我唯一的倚仗，又岂敢再有二心？”

皇帝听完，又把他的脸抬高了一些，露出一个心满意足的笑容，说：

“既然清楚这一点，那以后……你就乖乖做朕的小猫吧。”

对于突然收获这么一个莫名其妙的称号，他虽然一时不能适应，但还是顺从的“嗯”了一声。

皇帝放开了他，把被子拉过来给他盖上，说：“再过些日子就是天宁节了，届时朕会带百官前来祝寿，你且好生将养。”

又补充道：“朕会吩咐御厨，说你病后身子虚弱，暂时只做些流食。”说完俯身亲了亲他的眉心，“朕的小猫先委屈一阵子。”

太上皇依然乖巧的“嗯”了一声。

皇帝起身离去。

小猫小猫，皇帝的癖好总是那么奇怪。

但是事到如今他还有什么选择的余地呢？一切只是自食其果罢了。

他蜷起身子，安安静静趴在枕头上，努力想象自己真的是一只……

小猫……

几日后的一个傍晚，张都知送来一份官家给太上皇的“生辰贺礼”。

打开雕花木盒，里面是一只精致的金凤簪。最巧妙之处是凤首中空，里面有一颗金珠，能随着人的动作发出细碎的铃音。

皇帝羞辱人的小把戏还真是多。

太上皇笑着说了句：“替我谢谢官家。”

彼时，他长发垂肩，白衣如雪，面无血色，独倚轩窗，在黄昏的晦暧中形似鬼魅。

张都知有些后背发凉，但皇帝交代的差使还是得完成。又道：“还有一事，官家想请太上赐一副字。”

太上皇道：“官家要我写什么。”

张都知答：“《孝经》一卷。”

太上皇道：“官家什么时候要？”

张都知答：“官家希望太上能在天宁节当众手赐。”

看来皇帝是要对他捉弄到底了。

太上皇说：“好。”

“官家说，请太上安心颐养，他事不必挂怀。”终于把皇帝交代的最后一句说完了。

“如今官家是君王、是主上，某之生死存亡，亦系于官家之手。某惟一听命而已，岂敢再生他念，妄作犯分。”太上皇说这番话时，脸上依然笑着。

张都知回了一句：“太上言重了。”便连忙告退。转身没走几步，却又被太上皇叫住。

回头只见太上皇已将长发挽起，插上了那支凤簪。

太上皇轻佻一笑，“张翁，你说我好看么？”

张都知愣了愣，忙道：“好、好看，好看。”

——的确是很好看。

太上皇敛了容色，抬手又直接将簪子拔了下来。

他插簪的方法极是巧妙，不用头绳也将发髻固定住，这会簪子一拔，发丝便如瀑布一般洒落下来。

这回，张都知一时竟也呆住。

太上皇又噗嗤一笑，道：“还不快滚！”

张都知转身擦了擦头上的汗，如蒙大赦一般长舒了口气；直到出了龙德宫，还尚觉有些恍然。


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果人生有太多不愿面对的事，变做一只猫是不是也挺好的？

靖康元年十月初十，天宁节。

太上皇的四十五岁寿辰。

他这天身着素襦玄裳、皂纱褙子，头戴乌漆桃木冠、白玉子午簪，宛若一位绝俗抱朴的山中羽客。

他正襟高坐于壶春殿上，身畔是他的长子，同时也是当朝天子，赵桓。

百官班列殿中，而他的儿子们叙齿列于正中一班，起首的是皇六子景王赵杞。

五子赵枢出使金营未归，太上皇是知道的。同时三子赵楷也未曾出现，他虽不知缘故，但也能猜到几分。

皇帝似乎看出了太上皇的思绪，语气平静的解释道：“三哥自今夏以来缠绵病榻，行动不便，今日也只能告假，望爹爹见谅。”

太上皇点头“嗯”了一句。

又看了看文武官员，不少都是他不怎么熟悉的面孔。

他依稀记得，半年前主事的宰执大臣，有徐处仁、吴敏、李纲等人，如今都不见了身影，看来在他与外界隔绝的半年里，朝廷不知发生了多少大事。

他这个长子的权术手腕，当初他在南边的那几个月就已经领教过了。

他按照皇帝的意思，将自己手书的那卷《孝经》当着百官的面“赐”给皇帝。

皇帝只是面无表情的接过。不知何故，从今天皇帝出现，就一直保持着这副模样。

起居毕，赐宴。

皇帝坐在太上皇身边，低垂眼眸盯着酒杯不着一语。

中途景王上前来敬酒，说了些祝寿的场面话之后，他握住父亲的手，低声道：“爹爹，许久不见，你过的可还好？”

一直低头沉默的皇帝，这时终于稍稍抬头，余光看向父亲和弟弟，脸上依然看不出表情。

太上皇不动声色的抽回手，勉强笑了笑，道：“爹爹很好，六哥且宽心。”

景王偷偷瞄了一眼皇帝，他听说了不少父亲和长兄龃龉的传闻，现在看来并非空穴来风。

大概是看出了景王的忧虑，太上皇神态平和的劝慰道：“不用管外面的人怎么说，一家人最重要的是不猜疑。”

皇帝无声一笑，似有些嘲讽的意味。

景王心道父亲如今必是受制于长兄，不便多言，便也就退下了。

太上皇自斟了杯酒，对皇帝道：“官家年来辛苦，为父自引一觞，愿官家诸事如意。”说罢，提杯一饮而尽。

接着，又给皇帝斟了一杯。

皇帝看了看酒杯，还未待反应，侍立一旁的耿南仲悄悄用脚尖抵了抵皇帝的脚后跟。

他这个动作没有躲过太上皇的眼睛。太上皇抬头瞪了耿南仲一眼。

君临天下二十五年的威仪哪是那么容易就散去，他这一眼楞是吓得耿南仲后退了两步。

太上皇对着皇帝重新恢复了温柔小心的姿态，唤了声：“官家……”

皇帝漠然道：“儿子今日身体不适，不宜饮酒。”

太上皇不曾想过皇帝会在他的生日，当众驳他脸面，有些不甘心的继续软言相劝：“就只一杯，好不好？”

皇帝脸上冷若冰霜，没有话语，也没有动作。

如此僵持了许久，直到太上皇眼圈泛起红晕，皇帝依然没任何反应。

太上皇撑着桌子站起来，无言的转身向内殿走去；一阵帘子响动后，传来了嚎啕大哭的声音。

这个场面让所有人都始料未及，纷纷面面相觑起来。

皇帝却依然在座上，一副置身事外的样子，不知在想什么。

忽而莫名的笑了笑。

自己这个爹，还真是有意思。

天宁节的寿宴在尴尬中收场。

回到禁中，皇帝突然质问起耿南仲：“你今天到底什么意思？”

耿南仲上前两步道：“官家，世上岂有做父亲的主动给儿子敬酒的道理，太上如此殷勤的反常，只怕这酒……”

皇帝大怒道：“你这是在让朕昭告天下，朕父子不和！”

耿南仲极少看见一向喜怒不形于色的皇帝发脾气，顿时吓得手足无措，连忙拱手道：“官家，臣都是为了您的安危着想啊！”

皇帝冷笑道：“究竟为了什么，你自己心里清楚。”

耿南仲跪了下来，“官家，难道您忘了这些年我君臣忍辱负重之苦吗？还有杨冯的冤死，您都忘了吗？”

“够了！”皇帝最不愿意听到的话，却也是他不得不承认的事实，他最终缓和了语气：“你先退下吧。”

耿南仲离开后，皇帝痛苦的在御案前坐下。他看着满案的边报和奏疏，更觉得头疼欲裂。

突然，皇帝猛的把御案上的奏折文书和笔筒砚台等物通通拨到地上，哗啦啦撒了一地。

一个卷轴在地面上翻滚着铺开。

是太上皇亲书的《孝经》。

皇帝这才发现，太上皇并没有用他独步天下的瘦金体，而是用了他并不是那么广为人知但同样极为擅长的狂草书。

皇帝把卷轴从地上拾起来，又在御案上展开。

勾连肆意的书体，就如同那个人才情滂沛、意气纵横的灵魂。

只是以狂草书写《孝经》，有一种奇诡的韵味。

皇帝从袖中掏出了九月初九日的龙纹香囊，仰起头深深一吸。

余香尚在。

爹爹说的没错，此香的确有静心安神之用。

泪流满面。

他想起不久前的那个雨天，听到太上皇病倒的消息，他第一时间赶了过去。

可到了龙德宫的门前，他却最终没有进去。

他在回程的马车里嚎啕大哭，就像今天的太上皇；好在雨声很大，盖过了他的哭声。

他不知道他究竟是在恨父亲，还是恨自己的无能。

阎婕妤手持香烛，将壶春殿正中的鎏金百鸟连枝灯上十八个灯盏一一点燃。

璀璨的灯光照出了太上皇隐几独酌的茕茕身影。

“又来看我笑话了？”太上皇把玩着手中的酒杯，慵然开口。

“妾没觉得太上好笑。”阎婕妤在几案的另一畔坐下来，保持了一个适当的距离，又将手中的香烛置于案上。

在摇曳的烛火的映衬中，太上皇醺醺然的眼眸显得有些幽邃。他拈着酒杯给自己灌了一口，曼声吟道：“世事漫随流水，算来一梦浮生。醉乡路稳宜频到，此外不堪行。——你说这李重光怎么就那么会写呢？”

见阎婕妤没有回应，又道：“你说我是不是真的很糟糕，糟糕的皇帝，糟糕的父亲。”

“还是糟糕的情郎。”阎婕妤补充道。

“情郎？”他的表情有些疑惑，仿佛第一次听说这个词语，“老实说，这六宫妃嫔，我还真的不知道到底有没有人真心实意的爱过我。”

阎婕妤绕过这个问题，转而反问：“那太上爱过吗？”

太上皇听闻此语，手里依然拈着酒杯，从容凑近了些，只见他眉毛轻挑，眼波如勾，带着一抹诡秘的笑意，悠悠道了一句：“赵某这辈子爱过的人，数也数不清。”

他这一眼下去，阎婕妤蓦地心神大乱，身子竟觉有些发软。

太上皇“哈哈”一笑，收了神通，复给自己倒了杯酒，自顾自喝了起来。

阎婕妤这才回过神来，惊魂未定的拍了拍桌子，“太上你可饶了我吧！官家会搞死我的！”

太上皇笑道：“官家不会搞死你，他只会‘搞’死我。”说完，他意识到自己可能有点醉了。

阎氏年纪虽不大，却也不是不通人事的，这话她瞬间懂了，笑着骂了句：“轻佻！”又问：“那太上爱官家吗？”

“官家是我的孩子，当然爱了。”

“除此之外呢？”

杯子送到嘴边停了下来，他沉默了一会，然后将这杯酒一饮而尽。他垂下眼眸，盯着手里的空杯，淡淡笑了笑，像是自语一般：“如果人生有太多不愿面对的事，变做一只猫是不是也挺好的？”

这句话听起来答非所问，也着实超出了阎氏可以理解的范围，她一手支着脑袋，转移了话题：“要我说，官家疑心也太重了，竟然连口酒也不敢喝。”

“你说什么？”太上皇仿佛被这句话点醒了一般，“你说官家不肯喝那杯酒是因为……”

所以，皇帝这么做，并不是为了报复他，故意要他难堪么？

“对呀，除了怕酒里有毒，还能是因为什么？”阎婕妤说的理所当然。

太上皇倏的站了起来，“不行，我要告诉官家，我没有下毒。”说完将酒杯随手一掷，径直奔出了大殿。

那只圆口青瓷小杯在几案上滚了个圈，掉落在织锦地衣上，没有碎。

殿外的寒风吹在脸上有些刺痛，他这才想起来，如今的他哪里还出得了这座龙德宫。

自己真的是醉了。

慢慢的，天空中开始不断的飘落些轻轻柔柔的碎屑。他伸出手去接，——冰冷的触觉。

是雪。

他难过的蹲在地上，又忍不住放声大哭了起来。

直到他看见有一双脚步走近了，他抬起头，夜色中视线昏暗，眼睛又被泪水糊了一层，辨认了好一会。

官家？

皇帝站在他面前，低头俯视着他，漠然道：“你做出这副委屈的样子，又是要装给谁看呢？”

他拼命的摇头。

皇帝扔了手中的伞，将他从地上拉了起来，又把他抱起来，“别以为朕每次都会上当。”

他紧紧抱住皇帝的脖子，把头埋在他颈窝。

皇帝冷着脸不再说话，转身抱着他走向大殿。

阎婕妤躲在柱子后面，偷偷目睹了整个过程。

一只猫？

她恍然大悟。

皇帝抱着他回到大殿里。

在烛光中他才注意到皇帝双眼通红，眼白上布满了血丝。

他想起他要解释的事，唤了一句：“官家……”

“别说话，朕不想听。”

皇帝抱着他在椅子上坐下来，替他脱了外袍。又把他抱上了床，用手遮住他的眼睛，命令了一句：“闭上眼。”

他听话的闭上了眼睛。

皇帝从手掌心感觉到了他睫毛的动作，放心的松了手。

他突然很期盼皇帝像前两次那样，把他绑起来然后狠狠的教训一番。

但皇帝只是在他身后躺下，然后把他抱在怀里。

时间过去了很久，他依然没睡着。他试着又叫了句“官家”，他想说自己真的没有下毒。

“朕让你别说话！”

好凶。

罢了，官家让他别说话就别说话吧。

就算解释清楚了这一件事，又能如何呢？

天下人的悠悠之口，还有可以预见的千古骂名，他又何以自辩？

或许事到如今，对于任何事情，他都已经不再有开口的权利了。

翌日清晨，太上皇醒来的时候，皇帝早已离开；雪却还在继续下着。

他在壶春殿前的廊下倚着柱子，望着飘雪出神。忽然听见“喵喵”两声，低头只见小狸正在他脚边磨蹭，他弯腰把它抱起来，轻抚它的脊背。

猫儿身体的温度让他在寒冷中得到了一丝慰藉，他对着猫儿低语道：“如今世上，怕也只有小狸还相信爹爹了。”

他发出一声虚弱的叹息，重新抬头望向雪中的琉璃世界。忽然间，视线中显现出一道刺目的白光，所有的景物都瞬时化为乌有。直到最后连光也消失不见，掉入无边的黑暗……

“太上，太上！”

“喵呜，喵呜！”

……

皇帝在御案前处理着堆积如山的文书和奏议。就算可以一时把它们通通摔到地上，最终还是要捡起来一道一道的看。

别无选择，无所逃遁。

每一件事都如此棘手，每一件事都在往最坏的方向发展。每个人都有一张嘴，每个人都有自己小算盘。

他揉了揉自己的印堂穴，但头痛并没有就此缓解。

这时候，一名内侍近前禀报：

“太上又晕倒了。”

“朕马上去看看！”他放下朱笔，立即起身，可是不知为何，又停了下来。他重新坐下，用了种意味不明的语气：“真晕倒还是假晕倒？”

“这……”这个问题，实在不是一个内侍官胆敢回答的。

皇帝再次拿起笔，又翻开了奏折，“派个太医去瞧瞧，朕晚些时候再过去。”

“是……”

皇帝胃口一直以来都不大好，最近更是越来越差；今日午膳，只勉强用了两口，便放下了筷子。

门外的雪还在下个不停，他最终决定去一趟龙德宫。

壶春殿中，昏迷中的太上皇面色苍白，眉尖微蹙。一只细白的胳膊平放着，素绢质地的中衣袖子卷起到臂弯处，太医正在给他针灸。

皇帝在旁边目不转睛的盯着一根根银针刺入父亲的皮肤，每刺一下，他的心就要多跳一下。他小时候最恐惧的事就是扎针，药汤再苦，都没有那些细针可怕。

太医把针都取出来后，开始收拾工具。皇帝抓起太上皇的手，小心替他把袖子放下来，不禁皱起了眉头：“他手怎么那么冷？”明明殿中碳火烧的很足。

太医徐徐回话：“此症乃气血逆乱，阴阳不接所致，气随血脱，则眩仆脱绝，血随气虚，则手足逆冷。”

皇帝两手交握着将太上皇那只冰凉的手护在手心，又问：“那他现在怎么样了？”

太医道：“太上自去岁金人入寇，便常有昏厥之症。此症可轻可重，轻时少刻即能自然苏醒，要严重了……可能就再也醒不来了。”

皇帝眉头紧锁，一言不发。

太医又道：“这次太上昏迷的时间比往常久一点，不过脉象已经有所恢复，应该很快就能醒了。”

皇帝点了点头。

太医退下之后，皇帝独坐在床边，依然握着那只手。

爹爹，我该怎么办？皇帝想道。

他若是要找寻一个今生之所以如此痛苦的根源，似乎总可以归结到他的父亲。

想要保护他，又想要毁灭他。后者好像比前者要容易些，就像恨总是比爱要来的更痛快。

皇帝把太上皇的手放回被子里，俯身轻轻吻了吻他的双唇，一颗滚烫的泪珠不经意的流下。

他悄然的走出了壶春殿。

在殿前的廊庑下，皇帝望着檐外的大雪伫立着。近年来的天气，一年比一年冷，而今年的初雪来的尤其早。

“这个冬天还能熬过去吗？”默然良久，皇帝仰头长叹：“难道真的是天意。”

张都知站在他身后，宽慰道：“官家，一切都会好起来的。”又道：“外头太冷了，官家还是回殿里去吧。”

皇帝接受了他的建议，又在偏殿看见五子正端着碗鱼羹喂猫。

小狸看见皇帝走过来，一下窜到五子的身后躲起来。

皇帝把碗接过来，想要喂它吃，小狸却飞也似的跑开了。

“小狸，你不认识哥哥了？”皇帝追问道。

小狸跑到门帘下躲着不出来，这时候却见太上皇缓缓走了出来。

他此时长发未束，依旧一袭白衣；他淡然的把猫儿抱起来，回到刚才五子喂饭的地方，在板凳上坐下来。

小狸不再逃跑，但是依然充满敌意的盯着皇帝，不停往太上皇怀里钻。

太上皇轻轻抚摸着它，又喂它吃了两口鱼羹，温言安慰道：“小狸别怕，官家不会伤害小狸，也不会伤害爹爹。上次……”他浅浅的笑了笑：“上次，官家是跟爹爹闹着玩的。”

小狸“喵喵”了两声。

太上皇把碗勺递给皇帝，“让官家喂小狸吃饭好不好？”

皇帝试着喂了一勺，小狸果然张口吃了。

太上皇又说：“小狸，让官家给你做干爹好不好？”

小狸又“喵呜”了一声。

太上皇抬头冲着皇帝笑了笑，他气息尚有些微弱，但眼睛亮亮的，“它答应了。”

这时候，五子突然冒出了一句：“那辈分不全乱了？”

大约是惊讶于一个小太监居然敢插嘴皇帝和太上皇说话，二人都一时愣住了。

继而三个人一起笑了。

小狸也跟着欢快的“喵喵喵”个不停。

皇帝痴痴的望着太上皇出神。

爹爹，你又赢了。


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要永远收藏他

皇帝沉默着把小狸从太上皇怀里抱出来，又交给五子，自己腾出手直接将太上皇抱了起来。  
太上皇反应不及，一时有些惊诧，却见皇帝表情严肃，语气里尽是责备：“那么冷的天，又生着病，穿这么少就出来，到底谁傻？”  
太上皇眼望着皇帝轻轻一笑，“我傻！”  
皇帝白了他一眼没说话，板着脸抱稳他，转身就向内殿走去。  
在床上把他放下来，又拉过被子将他团团裹住，然后搂他在怀里，皇帝说：“朕问你个事，你从实招来。”  
太上皇抬起头，对着皇帝眨了眨眼睛。  
“……”皇帝被他眨的愣了一愣，方才道：“内禅那会，你是真病还是装病？”  
太上皇重新倚靠在他肩头，回答道：“晕倒是真的，中风是假的。”又抬头反问：“那官家呢，那会你是真晕过去了么？”  
皇帝道：“装的。”  
“我就知道。”太上皇道：“结果官家前脚刚登基，后脚就把我从禁中赶出来，发配到这偏僻的龙德宫。——好生无情。”  
“为人君者，谁不想把权柄牢牢掌握在自己手里。”皇帝又道：“你现在是不是特别后悔禅位于我？”  
太上皇从被子里探出手，环抱住皇帝的腰，“后悔也来不及啦，也许真是命中注定要落到你手里吧。”  
此时，有宫人呈上来一碗羹汤，说是太医安排的药膳，让太上醒来后服用。  
“放这就行，退下吧。”皇帝道。  
宫人应诺退去，皇帝端起汤碗，道：“朕喂你吃。”  
太上皇笑言：“谢官家。”  
一整碗暖热的羹汤下肚，太上皇脸上恢复了些血色。皇帝问：“爹爹身子现在感觉如何？”  
太上皇道：“应该无大碍了。”  
皇帝抓了抓他的手，的确已经不似先前那般冰凉，放下心来，道：“那爹爹梳洗一下，换身好看的衣服，朕带你去个地方。”  
太上皇睁大了眼睛：“去哪儿？”  
皇帝说：“别问那么多，到了你就知道了。”  
太上皇低头说了声“好”，掀开被子下了床。皇帝见他光脚踩着木屐，走向内殿另一旁的橱柜，抱着一团衣物回来。  
“这身罩纱红罗羽衣是我原本打算在天宁节穿的……昨天没穿，今天补上吧。”  
皇帝说：“穿上给朕看看。”  
这身道服材质轻软，裁剪精细，重重叠叠十数层，穿起来极其繁琐。皇帝坐在床上，看着他抻插裹系好半天，才终于穿妥帖。  
“好看么？”  
皇帝的目光在他身上肆意的游移，却一直没说话，也没什么表情。  
正在他渐渐心生忐忑之时，皇帝站起身来，一把将他拦腰搂进怀中，故作惊奇道：“朕的长生帝君怎么从天上掉下来了？”  
太上皇笑曰：“多亏青华帝君把我接住了。”  
皇帝静静的瞧了他一会，然后温柔的将他的长发拢到耳后，在他脸颊上一连亲了好几口。还欲再亲时，却被太上皇躲开，“我去梳头。”说着，溜出了皇帝的怀抱。  
他在镜台前坐下，正要拿起梳子，却被皇帝抢了先，“朕来给你梳。”  
“好。”  
……  
“算了算了，我自己来吧。你下手没轻没重的，扯得我疼。”  
“……”  
……  
结好发髻，太上皇打开了那个雕花木盒子，伸手就要去取那只凤簪。  
皇帝抓住他的手，“爹爹要是不愿意戴，就算了。”  
太上皇道：“我愿意。”把簪子取出来，交给皇帝：“官家给我戴上。”  
皇帝一时有些失神。  
“官家怎么了？”  
朕只是太激动了。  
皇帝接过簪子，极力让自己的手不要抖得太厉害，小心翼翼在他发髻上插好。他坐在太上皇身后抱住他，看了看镜子里的他，又看了看怀里的他，情不自禁亲了亲他的侧脸，说：“朕的小猫真漂亮。”  
仍旧对这个称呼有些不适应，太上皇不由得有些羞涩。却突然被皇帝抓着手用力压在镜台上，“啊——！”猛然的撞击让他喊出了声，头上的凤簪也随着动作发出了一阵余音不止的铃声。  
皇帝阴沉着脸，在他耳边吹着热气：“真想马上撕碎你的新衣服，然后把你按在镜子前尽情做些如朕所愿的事。”说着又把他往前推了推，让他前额几乎要贴到镜子上。  
“官家……”他被压的有点喘不过气，浑身上下的神经都紧张起来。  
正在此时，皇帝却松开了他，他一时有些回不过神来，兀自睁大着眼睛在镜台趴了一会才起身。  
皇帝笑着说：“怎么，你真想我这么干？”  
他看了眼皇帝，脸霎时便红了。  
皇帝没继续逗他，笑道:“走吧。”拉起他走出了内殿。  
  
马车上，太上皇好奇的想掀开车窗帷看看外面，却被皇帝拉了回来：“不许看。”  
太上皇摸了摸睡在自己腿上的小狸，“你干爹真打算把爹爹关一辈子了。”  
皇帝冷哼了一声，“免得一不小心又让你跑了。”说着，又将他拉近了一些，令他靠着自己。  
太上皇身上加了件大红斗篷，衣领上一圈白白的细毛让他整个人看起来毛茸茸的像小动物；头上的凤簪随着马车的颠簸一下一下的响着细碎轻巧的铃音。  
闭上眼睛也能真切感受到他属于自己，皇帝体会到了一种莫大的满足。  
真希望这段车程永远没有终点。  
  
不知行了多久，马车停了下来。  
皇帝先下了马车，太上皇从车门里出来，顿时愣住了。  
竟然是这里。  
这个地方他再熟悉不过。  
这个地方叫做华阳宫，而它的另一个名字则更广为人知。  
——艮岳。  
一个巧夺天工的杰作，也是一个穷奢极欲的渊薮。  
他抬眼环顾周遭，有些恍神。  
“爹爹，下车吧。”皇帝提醒道。  
他看见皇帝向他伸出了手，他被皇帝扶下了马车。  
雪还在继续下着，马车直接停在了寿山脚下的绛霄楼。  
父子二人在楼上凭栏远眺。如今的艮岳比从前荒凉了许多，但在一片银装素裹之中依旧宛如仙境。  
他眼圈又开始泛红。  
皇帝说：“如果我毁掉艮岳，爹爹会怪我吗？”  
太上皇说：“它本来就不应该存在。”  
皇帝说：“你知道吗？做你的儿子真的很痛苦。”  
太上皇说：“我知道。”  
皇帝说：“那我就在这里把你杀了，让你以死谢罪可好。”  
太上皇愣了一会，然后说：“如果我真的死在了自己儿子手里，也是我命该如此，死得其所。”  
皇帝喊了一句：“来人，把朕准备的酒端上来。”  
太上皇吃惊的抬起了头，望向皇帝，皇帝神情却平静得如同楼前不远处的湖面，如同在说：是的，这是真的。  
不一会，有侍卫端上了一个酒爵。  
皇帝把酒从木案上取下来，便让又让侍卫退下了。他把酒送到太上皇面前，说：“喝吧，爹爹。这回没骗你。”  
太上皇接过酒杯，泪如雨下。  
皇帝语调极是温柔：“爹爹别怕，这个毒我是专门给爹爹挑的，很快就过去了，没有任何痛苦。”  
他又抬头看了一眼皇帝，只见皇帝说：“儿子会给爹爹上个好听的谥号的。”  
他最终哭着把酒一饮而尽。  
皇帝露出了一个沉静的笑容。  
他泪眼朦胧，对着皇帝说：“你再抱抱我。”  
皇帝一个弯腰把他横着高高抱起，“抱着我的小猫入洞房。”  
太上皇哭的更厉害了。  
  
他被皇帝抱进阁中暖室，抱入翠纱帐里。他一袭红羽衣在软塌上铺散开来，仿佛身披朝霞的仙人。  
皇帝握住他的双肩，对着他略微翘起的嘴唇，就要吻下去；他向后一缩，轻巧的避开。  
犹自挂在他脸上的泪珠晶莹如露，眼角一抹红晕有如胭脂。他颦着眉，从口中吐出两个字：  
“有毒。”  
皇帝不禁莞尔，果然是那个禁毁宫中毒库还担心误伤禽兽的可爱之人啊。所以，为什么会有人相信这样的他会给自己儿子下毒呢？  
“一点点残留，不碍事的。”皇帝道。  
两人此刻的距离几乎鼻尖相抵，皇帝这句话说的极轻柔，却依然能感受到扑面而来的温热气息。  
他不再躲避，闭上双眼，任由皇帝深深的吻下来。  
他被皇帝紧紧的拥入怀中，又被皇帝放倒在卧榻上。皇帝继续在他的舌齿间肆意，同时将他的双手拉过头顶牢牢控住。  
他被攫取着，被束缚着，曾经那些虚幻的宏图大业，那些可笑的自作聪明，好像都可以通通忘却了。  
这个吻前所未有的长久，长久的像是过完了一辈子。以至于当皇帝终于放开他的时候，他竟生出一种恍然再世之感。  
皇帝的手指轻轻抚过他有些红肿的双唇，悄声问：“想不想要？”  
太上皇被皇帝笼罩在身下，他睁眼望着近在咫尺的皇帝，眨了眨眼睛，“……自然是如官家所愿。”  
皇帝说：“朕在问你。”  
他的身体如今已经被调教得对与皇帝的接触异常敏感，此时早已率先给出了答案，又何以遁形？  
“想。”  
皇帝起身，从一旁的玉枕下抽出一条锦帕，“自己把眼睛蒙上。”  
又要玩这个？  
太上皇犹豫片刻，最后还是顺从的接过来，按照皇帝的吩咐蒙上了自己的眼睛。失去视觉之后，浑身上下的每个神经都不由自主的格外紧张起来。  
皇帝解开了他腰间的系带，将手探入他的领口，抚摸着他的肩角捋开他的上衣，轻软的衣料顺着他光洁的手肘滑到臂弯处。  
就着这样衣衫半褪的姿态，皇帝搂住他，品尝珍馐一般，一路从颈项吻到锁骨、胸膛。又忽然含住他的乳首，伸出舌头舔了一下，然后像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸起来。  
“嗯……”太上皇仰着头，口中发出低低的呻吟，如同小猫的呜咽。  
他抱住钻在自己怀里的皇帝，摩挲着他的头发，内心感受到了一种无与伦比的安宁，身体的渴求却越发的强烈起来。  
“官家，我要……”  
皇帝吻了吻他的脸颊，气息粗重，音色低哑，“叫朕的名字。”  
“阿桓，我要你！快点……”  
皇帝放开他的上身，撩起他云雾般的下裳，将他的衬裤褪去，让他修长匀称的两条腿和隐秘的下体呈现出来。他抓起他的一只小腿，高高举起，架在自己的肩上，低头吻上了他大腿内侧白皙细嫩的肌肤。  
“啊……”那是太上皇尤其敏感的地带，他忍不住叫了出来，悬空的脚后跟不由自主的磨蹭着皇帝的脊背。  
持续而强烈的刺激让他刚刚止住的泪水又迸发出来，他几乎是哭喊一般说：“阿桓，我受不了了……快给我！”  
皇帝轻声一笑，竟俯身含住了他的分身。  
“官家，别！”  
对方的技艺十分生疏，然而他却体验到了一种前所未有的巨大快感，很快淹没了他的所有意志。  
直到最后释放在了皇帝的口中。  
在短暂的虚无过后，他在黑暗中找寻不到皇帝的身影，他伸出双手在空气中摸索，“阿桓，阿桓你在哪儿？”  
皇帝用一只手抓住他两只手，“我在，我在。”另一只手却不知道在干嘛，一阵窸窣之后，皇帝重新靠近了他，依旧抓着他的手。  
在皇帝引导下，他指尖触到一个平坦光滑带着些温度的……是皇帝裸露的胸膛。  
皇帝抓着他的手继续摸索着。  
那是一根根触感鲜明的肋骨。  
“我身子丑陋，怕吓着爹爹。所以一直不敢给你看。”皇帝语调平静，仿佛在说着什么平常的事。  
原来是这样……  
他哽咽着唤了一句：“阿桓……”  
“爹爹别哭。”皇帝说：“抱抱我吧。”  
太上皇略微直起身子，抱住了一丝不挂的皇帝。他眼睛不能视物，于是不停双手抚摸着儿子，在心中描摹着儿子瘦骨嶙峋的身躯。  
皇帝又拉过他的手，引导他摸向另一处。他感觉到自己触碰到一个火热又坚硬的东西。  
当他意识到那是什么的时候，他条件反射的想抽回手，却被皇帝按住。  
皇帝说：“爹爹，该你帮我了。”  
这是他第一次触碰另一个男人的阳物，但他也很快意识到，就是它，不止一次进入过他的身体，或莽撞，或温存，有时脾气还不小。  
像一个既陌生又熟悉的小冤家。  
他把它握在了手里。  
……  
“怎么还不出来，我手都酸了……”  
“……我爱你。”收获一个答非所问的表白。  
……  
皇帝终于也在他的手中获得高潮。  
他依然被蒙着眼睛，被皇帝抱着在一处座椅上坐下，皇帝给他上下细细清洗干净，又把他抱回了帐下。  
皇帝将他放置在榻上之后，不知去了哪儿。他的整个大脑都被皇帝所占据，只盼着他速速归来。  
不知过了多久，蒙住他眼睛的锦帕被解开，模糊的视线在稍作缓解之后渐渐清晰，皇帝的笑脸就在眼前。  
皇帝此时已经披上了里衣，对着他又要一口亲下去，他再次下意识的躲开。皇帝笑道：“放心，我漱过口了。”然后成功的在他嘴角啄了一口。  
“朕的小猫辛苦了。”皇帝一边说着，一边给他整理好凌乱的衣物。  
就这么完了？  
皇帝似乎看出他的疑惑，轻轻刮了刮他的脸颊，道：“我怕你伤还没好全，过几日再好好‘惩治’你吧。”  
原来是这样……  
不对呀……  
太上皇惊疑道：“那个毒……怎么还没发作？”  
皇帝说：“你傻不傻呀，朕怎么舍得你死呢？”  
太上皇盯着皇帝半天没说话，突然就嚎啕大哭起来，一边哭一边念叨：“赵桓，你吓死我了。我还以为你真的要杀我，我说你怎么能这么狠心呢？”  
皇帝抱住他，抚摸着他的背胛，“好了好了，不哭了不哭了，小猫不哭了。”又道：“那你干嘛那么乖就把酒喝了？”  
太上皇趴在皇帝肩头，依然带着哭腔说：“我罪无可赦，你要我死，我能怎么办啊。”  
皇帝见他这副样子，有些忍俊不禁，继而又沉然道：“爹爹已经死过一回了，你欠我的已经还清了。”  
太上皇听闻此语，从皇帝身上起来，他止住了大哭，但仍旧有些抽噎，对着皇帝道：“那你不恨我了？”  
皇帝给他揾了揾眼泪，说：“我只是太想得到你了。”  
太上皇又靠上了他的肩头，再一次抱住他。  
皇帝也回抱着他，轻声问：“那我得到了吗？”  
太上皇说：“阿桓，你还在怀疑什么呢？我的身子、我的心、我的命，通通都是你的了。”  
皇帝把他抱的更紧了，像是要把他变成自己身体的一部分。  
不知过了多久，直到两人都有些呼吸不畅，才各自放开。  
太上皇恢复了平日的精神，眨着眼睛看着皇帝，“那……你给我喝的是什么？”  
皇帝说：“是江南新贡的桂花酒。”  
太上皇嗫嚅了一会，有些不好意思的问：“还有么……”  
皇帝笑了，回答说：“有。”又道：“朕知道你一定爱喝，特地带过来，给你补过一个生日。”  
想起昨日那个不愉快的天宁节，太上皇垂首不语，皇帝抚了抚他的鬓角，说：“你知道为什么朕昨天那么不高兴吗？”  
太上皇摇了摇头。  
皇帝说：“朕明明给你送了生辰礼物，结果你却不戴。爹爹最爱羽类，而凤凰又是百鸟之王，我觉得最适合爹爹了，正好和爹爹送我的龙纹香囊凑成一对。”  
原来是这样……  
太上皇惊讶的抬起了头。  
皇帝又说：“你知道我为什么要爹爹赐我《孝经》吗？”  
太上皇又摇了摇头。  
皇帝说：“我心里有个魔鬼，总是驱使我去伤害爹爹，我想以此警醒自己，要对爹爹好。”  
原来是这样……  
从前总是怨皇帝对自己误会太深，原来自己也同样误会着他。  
  
酸酸甜甜的桂花酒，就好像烟柳画桥的江南。初时只觉轻薄不着痕迹，却渐次有种柔绵化骨的力量。  
酒至半酣，皇帝怀里的人也越发的情绪高涨起来。他手里挥舞着一根筷子，叮！敲了一下盘子。咚！又敲了下酒盅。  
“我，来教你念一首唐诗！  
“天若不爱酒，酒星不在天。  
“地若不爱酒，地应无酒泉。  
“天地既爱酒，爱酒不愧天。  
“已闻清比圣，复道浊如贤。  
“贤圣既已饮，何必求神仙。  
“三杯通大道，一斗合自然。  
“但得酒中趣，勿为醒者传。”  
他笑得像灿灿的星辰，又像是灼灼的桃花。他抑扬顿挫、手舞足蹈之间，头上的凤簪也不停响着铃音，仿佛是在配合着鸣奏。  
朕的小猫真可爱。  
皇帝在这么想的时候。他的小猫已经在他的肩头睡着了。  
忽然也觉得有些困了。皇帝抱着他回到了卧榻，这一次皇帝也很快的睡着了。  
他好像很久没有睡得那么熟了，以至于被摇晃了半天他才从睡梦中勉强睁开眼，却见太上皇一脸兴奋的蹲在床边，正对着他说：“阿桓阿桓，你快起来，雪停了！”  
他迷迷糊糊的起身，刚穿好衣服就被拉着出了房门。又被拉着下了梯子，被拉着出了绛霄楼，最后走入冰天雪地里。  
白茫茫的世界一片空寂的清明。  
睡意顿消。  
  
他们踩着积雪上了寿山。在半山腰的凉亭里，太上皇说：“你说，将来谌儿会让我们出去吗？”  
皇帝反应过来他说的重阳那次，自己说以后要和他去江南游历。  
“你放心，我儿子比你儿子孝顺。”皇帝从身后抱住他。  
太上皇说：“那谌儿他爹，是不是也比你爹靠谱。”  
“……我也不知道。”皇帝紧紧搂住他，把头埋在他的颈窝，“别离开我。”  
太上皇握住他的手，“我会一直陪着你的。”如果前路是深渊，那也只好一起万劫不复。  
……  
“我听说，江南有‘三秋桂子，十里荷花’，我听说桂花比菊花还要香，中原却没有，我想去看看。”  
“好，等我们老了就去。”  
……  
天空中的云霭彻底散去，夕阳映照着。太上皇离开皇帝的怀抱，无言的走向上的更高处。  
  
  
赵桓仰望着他不称职的父亲，和他完美的情人。所有的爱与恨都融化于那皑皑晴雪中的一抹鲜红。  
灵连蜷兮既留，烂昭昭兮未央；  
謇将憺兮寿宫，与日月兮齐光。  
天下一人，令人叹息的神祇啊。  
——想要永远收藏他。  
  
完。


End file.
